The main goal of this project is a development of the high throughput data acquisition system based on single photon spectrometer which enables detection and highly accurate recognition of sets containing millions of stochastically encoded microparticles and the validation of this system using genome-wide copy number analysis as a model system. As an outcome of this project, we expect dramatic advancement in quantitative molecular biology and medicine, because it will enable true absolute measurements of nucleic molecules and genetic markers of gene-related diseases independent of experimental designs, chemistries, assumptions, etc. The ensuing data will be standardized, and will become comparable between different experiments, tests, or clinical trials conducted at various sites. Moreover, national databases will be accumulated as a result of extensive population-wide tests/measurements. Finally, based only on such data it will become possible to establish norm and pathology ranges, cut-off criteria or threshold levels of the nucleic species for molecular diagnosis of gene-based disorders, and, thereby, to actually establish the field of molecular diagnostics.